


A Modest Proposal

by Zahri



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-08
Updated: 2011-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zahri/pseuds/Zahri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia has decided to come and ruin Lord Padma Vorpatril's day with a brilliant idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Modest Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eilat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Eilat).



> Written for the prompt "Anything about Lord Padma Vorpatril, and if Aral and Cordelia are there too that'd be a plus" from Eilat in the 2011 Winterfair Open Exchange.

Cordelia Vorkosigan swept into Padma's office, turning aside the secretary-Lieutenant who frantically jumped to his feet with a casual wave of her arm and a quick “Don't worry, Lieutenant, he's expecting me.” Padma looked up from screen and smoothly rose to his feet.

“My Lady Regent. What can I do for you?”

“Major Lord Vorpatril. I'm terribly sorry I'm late for my appointment.”

Padma and his secretary traded surprised looks around Cordelia. To a man, the Barrayaran military would never contradict Lady Vorkosigan (the spectre of a sharp blade and a severed head came all too quickly to mind), but Padma couldn't remember anything about an appointment. Neither, by his expression, did Lieutenant Parkes. “Milady?”

A mischievous look danced in Cordelia's eyes. “Check your calendar, Padma.”

Padma glanced down and clicked over into his diary. Sure enough, half an hour was blocked out with 'Appointment: Lady Vorkosigan'. The half hour had started 6 minutes previously. However, he'd swear it hadn't been there that morning.

“I apologise, Lady Vorkosigan. Lieutenant Parkes, we'll finish this later?”

Parkes quietly left the room, pulling the door closed behind him, leaving the two of them alone. It wasn't exactly proper Vor protocol, but ImpSec had all the offices wired and Cordelia was practically his sister-in-law, close as blood family.

Padma stepped around his desk and helped Cordelia into the most comfortable of his visitor's chairs. He then returned to his seat and raised an eyebrow. “Now, really, Cordelia, what's this about? Couldn't it wait until tonight?”

“I'm sorry about the diary, Padma. Aral slipped me in when I asked him nicely. And no, this can't wait until tonight.”

Cordelia sat up straight, looking every inch the proper Vor Lady. Her actions were a compliment to Alys' skills as a mentor, since Padma instantly straightened himself up and paid closer attention, just as if an Old Vor Dragon like Lady Vorparadijs had rapped him over the head with her fan and insisted that he 'Attend, boy!' Cordelia reached out and placed a file chip in the centre of the clear space on Padma's desk. “This document is a proposition to you, Lord Padma Vorpatril.” She smirked. “You'll like it, I promise; it's properly footnoted with full appendices attached.”

Scowling at Cordelia (yes, he liked a properly formatted request, with everything in order, but that was simply because it made dealing with the request so much easier), Padma inserted the chip and pulled the file up on his screen.

The document was titled “Uterine Replicators: Raising Awareness of Gestation Alternatives”.

The subheading read “Arguments Calculated to Barrayaran Vor Tastes.”

Padma looked at Cordelia.

Cordelia smiled sweetly.

Padma put both his hands on the desk. “Cordelia. This isn't exactly a military request.”

“Actually, considering every uterine replicator on the planet is currently in the hands of the Imperial Forces, it's more of a military request than you might think. But no. This proposition is directed at you in your capacity in the Lord Regent's office. I want to make uterine replicators a viable alternative available for Barrayaran women.”

“That's not exactly the sort of policy that's in my jurisdiction.”

“I know. What that proposal is really asking, Padma, is this. Ivan's two years old, and Alys has told me that you two have always wanted more children.” Cordelia looked him straight in the eye, now every inch the Captain she'd been in Betan Survey. “Aral and I can't have any more, but you can. I'd like for the two of you to have your next child in a uterine replicator, to help introduce Barrayar to the concept.

“The file contains a literature review of the technology and its introduction into different societies, especially focussing on introduction into lower-technological planets and communities. And then every argument and counter-argument I could find for why Barrayar urgently needs this technology.”

It was a lot to take in. Despite having known Cordelia for three years, despite being raised by Prince Xav and Princess Amelia (who had been quite cold-bloodedly Betan at times), Padma's sense of propriety rebelled. Proper Vor women, even family members, didn't generally tell men-not-their-husbands that the man needed to go have another child right now. It was generally passed on through the wives. And proper Vor women especially didn't make the demand in a tempting academic proposal.

Having children for political reasons was normal. Having children to assist the emancipation of Barrayaran women was definitely not (even if the method of having the child was part of the emancipation plan).

Padma quickly looked down at the document. Yes, “Emancipation of Barrayaran Women from the Danger to their Health and Well-being” was in the first three points as to why he and Alys should replicate their next child.

“Why are you talking to me about this, not Alys?” asked Padma, irritated to hear a slightly plaintive tone in his voice.

“Oh, I've discussed this with Alys before. I wanted to bring up the idea with you. To get doctors and med-techs trained in using uterine replicators, we have to create demand. And what is more Progressive and trend-setting than Major Lord Padma Vorpatril of the Regent's Staff and his wife, the Imperial Hostess, choosing to have their next child by uterine replicator?

“It's another one of those steps we've been working for to modernise Barrayar. Please consider it, Padma. Remember Alys' last pregnancy.”

Padma remembered being trapped in that tiny flat in Vorbarr Sultana, watching Alys' due date pass. He remembered the terror. He also remembered the uterine replicators sitting in an ImpMil storage vault. Only 15 of them now – two had been lost in the Residence fire. “Replicators can't protect their inhabitants from everything, Cordelia,” he said gently. “Miles was still held hostage.”

Cordelia's face tightened. “I know,” she breathed. A haunted smile played on her face. “But you can put a replicator in a bunker with an around the clock guard, if you feel it necessary. Alys might object to similar treatment.”

“A little,” Padma agreed.

Cordelia glanced at the clock on the wall and stood up. “I've stolen enough of your day already. If you can find the time, please look over the proposal fully.”

Padma also rose to his feet and walked over to open the door for Cordelia. “Certainly. Alys and I are still joining you two for dinner tonight?”

“Yes. Gregor, Miles and Ivan are having a special picnic dinner in the nursery., so it will just been the adults.” Cordelia smiled at Lieutenant Parkes at his desk, then disappeared down the corridor, back into the world of Vor women.

Padma returned to his desk, pulling up his calendar and trying to get back to work. He had trouble concentrating. Damn Cordelia for putting the idea in his head.

Padma pulled up the file and started reading.

*

Later that night, as he and Alys dressed for dinner at the Residence, Padma mentioned the visit.

“Cordelia dropped by my office today, to give me a 40 page document on why we should have our next child in a uterine replicator. Those 40 pages, mind you, do not count the appendices, which include 87 articles on uterine replication technology and its impact on different cultures.”

“Oh dear.” Alys smiled and shook her head. “She's been rather preoccupied with the subject recently.”

“I did manage to figure that out.” Padma smiled back. “But looking through the file, I realised why she's so obsessed about it.”

Alys quirked an eyebrow. “I would have thought that was self-evident, dear.”

“No, it's not just Miles and the teratogen. I thought that at first. But then I looked at some of the articles. Elizabeth Naismith's a bioengineer who's contributed to at least five of the papers Cordelia included on technical specifications of uterine replicators.

“I have a feeling that Cordelia sees uterine replicators as part of the family business.”


End file.
